jacquelinewilsonbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LunaBella
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jacqueline Wilson Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ErinL98 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ErinL98 (Talk) 18:28, April 15, 2010 well first of all thanks for joining and welcome to the wiki, emm you are already helping by being part of the community but its just like wiki twilight i have badges made and things and check out al the pages and add info to anything you know about them and ill give you the awards!! to see which awards there is just click on Community in the menu bar then click on badges!! ☆ Erin ☆ 18:32, April 15, 2010 (UTC) good good x :D tell anyone else that you know who likes jacqueline wilson books to join to if you want then you will get your friendship badge!! yaya! :P ☆ Erin ☆ 18:37, April 15, 2010 (UTC) HMM huh what the heavens is odeeday??? :S ☆ Erin ☆ 18:45, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ok ill keep that in mind haha :) you should get your user page on this wiki done up as then if you ask me nicely on User talk: ErinL98 then i will give you your beautiful page badge! :D ☆ Erin ☆ 18:50, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ok, but please to avoid older men or anyone getting in touch with us please avoid to much personal information, thanks x :D ☆ Erin ☆ 18:53, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ok good try hard to keep it that way :) we dont want anything happening :S have you checked out the badges i made?? ☆ Erin ☆ 18:57, April 15, 2010 (UTC) aw thanks millions, whats your wiki?? ☆ Erin ☆ 19:11, April 15, 2010 (UTC) oh it doesnt sound bad at all sis, really your page would look nicer done up haha :D hope your enjoying the wiki :) ☆ Erin ☆ 19:21, April 15, 2010 (UTC) haha it'll keep me off our back lol :P ☆ Erin ☆ 19:24, April 15, 2010 (UTC) wow i love your page!! its real good :D thanks for all the compiments :) ☆ Erin ☆ 19:34, April 15, 2010 (UTC) for the award no problem, but just remember to ask forit next time on User talk: ErinL98 please :( so that i dont need to checl if you need it :S ☆ Erin ☆ 19:43, April 15, 2010 (UTC) your welcome! :D ive invited Fingernails into the wiki btw x ☆ Erin ☆ 19:47, April 15, 2010 (UTC) yaya! yaya! so do i :D ☆ Erin ☆ 19:51, April 15, 2010 (UTC) can you go on twilight wiki and persuade him? lol i need more people on here haha :P ☆ Erin ☆ 19:56, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ok kool i always presumed F wasa guy so hmm oh well :S ☆ Erin ☆ 20:02, April 15, 2010 (UTC) yeah :S oh well :) so do you read Jacqueline Wilson books?? ☆ Erin ☆ 20:08, April 15, 2010 (UTC) hmm :T i think you do *tut tut* i highly recomend Double Act and The Illustrated Mum they are goooood :) ☆ Erin ☆ 20:13, April 15, 2010 (UTC) yeh awesome! but really any Jacqueline wilson book is really good ive got most of them :B ☆ Erin ☆ 20:19, April 15, 2010 (UTC) i know you will, as we have so much in common! :P also keep making edits as you are just 5 away from 25 edits and then rememer to ask for the award haha ☆ Erin ☆ 20:24, April 15, 2010 (UTC) your welcome! >.< also one more edit then ask x ☆ Erin ☆ 20:33, April 15, 2010 (UTC) heloooo! have you ever heard of POLITE asking (haha) ☆ Erin ☆ 20:41, April 15, 2010 (UTC) award i have awarded you with the 25 edits award well done (but ie gotta go now so byee speak to you tommorrow) xx ☆ Erin ☆ 20:45, April 15, 2010 (UTC) well done!! :) well done LunaBella i hav made you an admin on this site! ☆ Erin ☆ 12:24, April 18, 2010 (UTC) you are very special :D how are you anyway?? ☆ Erin ☆ 19:25, April 22, 2010 (UTC) fine thanks!! :) still not posted the letter though :S but i promise i will soon :D ☆ Erin ☆ 19:32, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ok haha, the weather is dry but kina cold :) ☆ Erin ☆ 19:41, April 22, 2010 (UTC) aww, and who's J, btw i have a boyfriend!! :D ☆ Erin ☆ 19:46, April 22, 2010 (UTC) his name is Ross Graham and evil as ever :( she messes with u and i dnt wanna talk about it :'( ☆ Erin ☆ 19:54, April 22, 2010 (UTC) well, honestly, ive seen her true colours but i have better friends than her like u!! ☆ Erin ☆ 20:02, April 22, 2010 (UTC) true colours means her real personality, and thanks im hugging you too ☆ Erin ☆ 09:30, April 24, 2010 (UTC) by the way do you know how to make badges?? like the ones on twilight saga wikia?? ☆ Erin ☆ 09:38, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ewow ewow sis, and sorry i thought you didn't understand :( but she just treats us like dirt :'( and i was just wandering if i was doing it wrong :D thats fine i made new badges anyways ☆ Erin ☆ also i wanted to say i really appreiciate your work on this wiki i could never have kept it up without you :) can't wait to be able to awardyou with more awards keep up your AMAZING work :D ☆ Erin ☆ 16:42, April 25, 2010 (UTC) thank you!! xx and im fine how are you?? and no problem i love helping as many of my kind as possible :) ☆ Erin ☆ 20:11, April 29, 2010 (UTC) HUH?! sorry for what?? and im glad because i missed you millions!! ☆ Erin ☆ 20:55, May 21, 2010 (UTC) oh no its fine i love vamps so dont fret about telling or asking me anything! i mean we are sisters right?? x im fine thanks im getting my bunny rabbit in 4/5 weeks!! can't wait!! ☆ Erin ☆ 20:57, May 22, 2010 (UTC) wow cool i normally get avoided by squirrels haha, so hows your new house?? do you still have the same tulsa box?? xx also as you are friends with a lot of people on twilight wiki can you remind them to use their SIGNATURE once they have written to me because im gettin a lot of talk with no sig which is really annoying!! xx thanks x ☆ Erin ☆ 08:53, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:47, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Sis ive missed ur presence hey sis are you back on from moving?? write back if you are ive soooo much to tell you xxX ☆ Erin ☆ 14:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) LOL its fine i love being clingy to u its sorta fun haha x welll ... i got a rabbit named murphy!!! and im going to high school in a week!!! x ☆ Erin ☆ 10:08, August 12, 2010 (UTC) SIS!!! heyy sis, ive missed u terribly but ive been on holiday to cyprus with my dad xx ive settled into high school well and am loving it!! :) talk soon x